


Ease and Absurdity

by WhoopsOK



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Cuckolding, First Time, Humiliation, Kinktober, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jonathan understands Nancy isn’t doing this to embarrass him."(Nancy makes Jonathan fall apart and Steve watches.)





	Ease and Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 5, humiliation (that’s really more shyness), cuckolding (that’s probably gonna lead to a threeway at some point in their future tbh)
> 
> An ode to that weird dorm party freshman year that could’ve gone a lot differently had I not confiscated all the phones and hid the last of the everclear. I wish you all the best, you darling degenerates.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jonathan understands Nancy isn’t doing this to embarrass him. Her hands and voice are gentle, her eyes lit up with actual lust, but that doesn’t change the fact that it feels like she is physically forcing butterflies into his stomach. He is too hot, he feels like his skin is on too tight. He hasn’t been able to get his breathing under control since the moment she kissed him, pushing him to sit on the bed.

All the while, Steve is seated across from him at his desk, staring. His face is, for once, completely unreadable.

Jonathan is caught, staring back, almost too afraid to look away. Steve had said yes, Steve is the one that had _asked,_ but this still feels like a trick. This is Steve’s dorm room and Steve’s bed and Steve’s _girlfriend_ and Jonathan feels like any moment the door is going to explode open and all his jock buddies are going to—

His train of thought scatters when Nancy’s hands slide down to his dick, laying soft and unassuming on his thigh.

Steve’s elbow is resting on his clothes where they’re folded up across the room.

The sound he makes when Nancy takes him in hand is choked back to almost nothing, but Nancy is kneeling on the floor right in front of him. She looks up which makes him look down and— _Heaven above._

Nancy is beautiful, she always is; when she’s smiling at him, it feels like he might be on the verge of some sort of cardiac event. That hadn’t even factored in the possibility of either of them being naked.

“It’s nice,” she offers and Jonathan’s face is burning. “Not very big, but it doesn’t need to be.”

Jonathan swallows and says nothing, even when she leans up to kiss his sternum and lets out a quiet laugh; she can probably feel his heart hammering against her lips. Her hand is stroking, curious, like the motion is so her hands can get a feel of him, not the other way around. Regardless, he’s reacting to her touch, getting hard for her as her other hand finds his balls.

“It’ll probably fit better,” she adds and Jonathan pants out a tight breath. “Steve tends to last a while, but I’ll bet you’re quick. You like my mouth, right?”

“ _Fuck,_ Nance,” Steve says, crosses his leg suddenly, making Jonathan tense. It’s the only tell he’s given thus far and it seems to signal the end of his self-restraint. Jonathan watches the dusty pink flow over Steve’s face, watches him lick his lips like he doesn’t even mean to, eyes on Jonathan’s dick, on Nancy’s _hands_ on Jonathan’s dick.

Nancy is smiling brighter. “Well, do you?”

Jonathan stumbles to get his mouth to cooperate. “I— You—Yeah, Nancy, you…”

“I what?” she teases, but then her breath is ghosting over the wet tip of his erection and Jonathan can’t believe this is real. “I’m not very good yet, but I’ll bet I can make you come.”

If she could really bet on that, she’d be a millionaire in the next five minutes.

“Right, Steve?”

Eyes snapping back up, Jonathan finds Steve chewing his lip only to quickly let go when Jonathan’s eyes find his again.

“Yeah,” he rasps, swallows thickly, “Yeah, babe, you’ll make him feel so good.”

Jonathan opens his mouth to respond to that, but then Nancy’s mouth is touching his dick, a soft kiss right on the head that has him fisting Steve’s sheets, struggling to be still. “ _Nancy…_ ”

“Mm?” Nancy says back, around his dick and Jonathan is abruptly flung so close to the edge it’s a wonder he doesn’t fly over. Her tongue is flirting with the underside of his leaking cock and it’s sending shocks up his whole body. She pulls back, but speaks with her lips on his skin. “Do I make you feel good?”

“Yeah, Nancy,” he’s having a hard time even understanding how something could feel this good, but of course, it can and of course it’s Nancy.

“Say it,” Nancy says, hand sliding through her own spit as she jerks him. “Steve can’t feel how hard your heart’s beating, he can’t feel how hard _you_ are.”

“Fuck,” Jonathan says before he shoves his knuckle into his mouth. He’s desperate for something to latch onto, Nancy being the first choice, but she’s the one that’s making him loose his grip. He looks to Steve desperately as she licks up his dick and the blown open, shocked arousal on Steve’s face has him sucking in an unsteady breath. “Steve, she _—oh, fuck, Nancy._ ”

She can’t take him in very far, but as she pointed out, there isn’t all that far to go. He’s in her mouth and the part that isn’t fits neatly into her hand. Looking down at her is like staring directly into the sun and he knows he must sound ridiculous, panting and babbling, but he can’t stop over the wet heat of her mouth – her _mouth_ – taking him in. His hand is on her shoulder before he can think better of it. The bare expanse of skin under his palm, the way she sighs and relaxes under the touch, trips up his words. When she looks up at him through her lashes, blinking entirely too demurely, he feels the end rushing to meet him, tingling up through his legs.

“Nancy, _Nancy_ , I’m gonna—”

Nancy just hums, moving just that much quicker, and Steve’s groaning and Jonathan’s _gone_. He’s curling in on himself, over her, gripping her shoulder and _dizzy_ with the thought that he’s coming _in her mouth._ He’s so tense trying not to chase that pleasure with his hips that he nearly topples over when the peak passes. The only thing that stops him is the startled little sound Nancy makes around his twitching cock before she pulls back. Embarrassment flares up bright in Jonathan’s chest.

But before he can try to apologize – he isn’t even exactly sure what _for_ , just that he feels the urge to do so – or say anything, Nancy’s hand is on his mouth. Her eyes are still blown wide, face pink with arousal, but then a look crosses her face that makes his stomach swoop. That’s her face-first-into-danger look, the sort of look that means she’s just thought of something reckless that she thinks is _brilliant_. He realizes with a lurch, she hasn’t swallowed.

Jonathan blinks in shock, confusion as she stands up from between his knees. “You…”

“Nance?” Steve says, mildly concerned until she turns to look at him and he, similarly, recognizes the look on her face. He flashes red immediately, his voice cracking around, “ _Nancy?_ ”

Nancy just hums again as she moves towards him, standing to one side and twisting his face so they’re both in profile to Jonathan, before kissing him. Jonathan feels like he has an out of body experience when Nancy opens her mouth, Jonathan’s orgasm still on her tongue, and slides it with a flash of pink and white between Steve’s lips. Steve’s face crumbles and he moans brokenly against Nancy’s mouth, hips lifting involuntarily, rhythmically and Jonathan is _absolutely certain_ this is a fever dream, maybe someone slipped acid in his food.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” he gasps as he watches _Steve Fucking Harrington_ come in his pants with Jonathan’s come in his mouth. “Holy _shit_ , Steve, oh my…”

Steve can only groan back in response, chest heaving as Nancy smiles against his lips. “Swallow it,” she whispers and Jonathan feels the words land like a slow explosion in his chest. He’s shaking, he can feel himself nearly getting hard again already when, with a heavy breath, Steve does as he’s told.

When Nancy pulls back, Steve stares up at her like he’s lost, like he has no clue how he got here or where he even came from; but also like he’ll stay if she’s here. When he turns to look at Jonathan, though, his face goes impossibly redder and his mouth opens like he can’t think of a single thing to say. He breathes out, harshly, at the same time Jonathan does, almost like a laugh, almost like this is absurd and just maybe that’s ok. Like that “ _so full of heat/warmth/light, I could bust_ ” feeling is just how it’s supposed to be between the three of them. Nancy’s answering grin makes it seem like, yeah, this is them.

Jonathan huffs out another stunned breath, shaking his head. This is _them_.

“Next time we should let him try it,” Nancy says and Jonathan’s mind greys out a little around the edges at the image of that. Everything rushes back into sharp focus when Nancy bites her lip, walking over to crawl over his lap and kiss him, Steve and his own orgasm still hot on her lips. “But right now I think Steve should tell you how to get me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…some like it fast, some like it slow, someone is gonna really like you, ok?
> 
> Every character I write magically becomes a potty mouth. That is not telling about me as a person, what do you mean.
> 
> (Unsexy and hopefully unnecessary reminders: Weird shit goes down in college, ok, I know, I’m not in a position to judge you, but please, use protection. STDs are Real Fuckin’ Unpleasant and even some STD _tests_ are Real Fuckin’ Unpleasant if you wait ‘til after the fact, ok? Just—listen to me. Use a condom.)


End file.
